dealing with death eaters
by Hermmes
Summary: Alas another year at Hagwarts with action and romance Harry is now entering his 6th year at howarts r/h and h/g please Review and enjoy


  
  


~~~ DEALINGS WITH DEATH EATERS ~~~

*********************************************************************************

~ By Hermmes ~

  
  


disclaimer NO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BECAUSE THE WONDERFUL JK ROWLING ALREADY DOES!

  
  


A/N I hope that this fic is better than the other ones I've done but please review, and on to the story .

PS this takes place in Harry's 6th year.

  
  
  
  


It was two days before the start of term and the Weasleys were going to Diagon alley to get there stuff for the new term and to meet up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.{Ron had gone to visit Hermione for the last two weeks of the summer}

They had rented rooms for the next night or so.

As soon as Ginny had put her stuff down she ran down stairs to see if Ron, Hermione, or Harry had arrived yet but they had not. 

"Ginny lets get going because I need to run a few errands before you get your things." Mrs Weasly said 

"But mum can't I go with Fred or Gorge or maybe I could just wait here for Ron and Hermione or maybe Harry."asked Ginny

"What!" Ginny heard a very familiar voice behind her say "you mean they still haven't arrived yet?" asked Harry 

"Harry!" Mrs Weasly said turning around and hugging him "how are you doing?"

"Fine thank you and you?"said Harry

"Oh well I'm well thank you anyway I was just telling Ginny that we would be going but she wants to either wait here or go with you ." said Mrs Weasly

"oh." replied Harry "well of course she can come with me"

turning to Ginny he said "well lets go maybe we can get done before lunch if we hurry, then we can go get some Ice cream er that is if you want to I mean."

"Why of course I do" replied Ginny.

  
  


1 hour and 45 minutes later they were walking back from the leaky cauldron { they had just dropped off there parcels and were going to get Ice cream} when Ginny nudged Harry and pointed up an almost deserted alley where Ron and Hermione were Kissing.

"Oh my!" Harry exclaimed "when do you think they are going to tell us about that, Because if they don't Ill have a huge reason to tease them." 

"Why would you want to tease them?" asked Ginny

"Well," replied Harry "don't you think he would tease me if the situation were reversed?"

"What!"replied Ginny "well ok yea he probably would." 

  
  
  
  


10 minutes later when Harry and Ginny had just sat down for ice cream Ron and Hermione showed up.

"So there you are we've been looking everywhere for you." said Ron

"Oh" said Ginny 

"So have you two done all your shopping yet?" asked Hermione

"Yes we have ,you?" asked Harry

"Well er no not really" said Ron

"I wonder why ." replied Ginny

"Oh-er-um" said Ron

" I bet I know why"said Harry "is it because you stopped at a nice ally and were kissing?" asked Harry Innocently

"What but er how did you know?"asked a startled Ron 

"Well you were kind of noticeable little Ronikins." said Fred While Gorge nodded vigorously 

"Well." said Ginny "looks like you've just been caught yet again."

Harry was laughing along with the twins and Ginny even joined in.

"Shut up Fred, Gorge, Ginny and you to Harry."

But none of them could stop laughing so at last Ron said "well! Since you people can't SHUT UP I guess me and Hermione will just scoot out of here and meet you back later at the leaky cauldron in an hour or two." and with that Hermione and him left.

Harry, the twins, and Ginny stared after them with a look of dumbstruck on there faces till Fred said "bet they've gone to find another alley." they laughed again then Gorge said

"Well best get back to the leaky cauldron before mum starts worrying to much."

  
  
  
  


Next morning at around 5 A.M. Harry woke up to see a pair of brown eyes looking strait at him he jumped and put his glasses on when he could see clearly he recognized who had been staring at him it was Ginny she looked really scared.

"Harry" said a bit breathlessly "there's a death eater in my room I didn't dare go in., I went down stairs to get a drink of water and when I came back I saw a death eater tearing up my room and casting some sort of spell on everything, I'm so scared."

"Come on." he said as he jumped out of bed and put his bathrobe on next second he was pulling Ginny out the door and heading strait to her room.

When they got there the death eater was still there and was casting another spell. Harry pulled out his wand and stunned him the death eater fell flat on his face and Harry walked carefully in and turned the death eater over he then took off the mask of the death eater to reveal the face of peter Petigrew commonly known as wormtail.

"Ginny." Harry said "go and get your dad right now and hurry."

But Ginny didn't move because she had accidentally stepped on a piece of bare floor and was stuck tight held by some kind of spell.

Harry I can't go because I'm stuck tight see."

He looked first down where her foot was then at her face that looked terrified 

"Oh great" he said

"Harry don't be mad at me please don't be mad" Ginny said sobbing into her hands

"I'm not mad." he said "it's just that were surrounded by spells and stuff so I don't know what can happen" he sighed then said "I should of left you in my room that way you wouldn't be stuck like you are right at the moment

"I've got an Idea." said Ginny suddenly "Ron sleeps right next door and if you blast his wall open then you can tell him to get help."

"But I"m not supposed to do magic and neither are you so I guess we will just half to sit tight till they find us and hope that Wormtail doesn't wake up.

Next morning Mr Weasly came strolling by when Harry called 

"Mr. Weasly um last night the death eater you see here came into Ginny's room and--

Harry explained the hole thing to Mr Weasly Th e asked him to help them get out so he did and he also examined them to make sure they were alright then he called some people from the ministry to help clean up the mess the finally they cleared Siris name because of Wormtail who was lying there stunned in front of them. And so the day past Quietly except for when the twins played a trick on Ron.

  
  


A/N there will be more chapters to come shortly but I am tired of typing right at the moment so anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review and Ill update the next chapter soon..

  
  


*********************************************************************************


End file.
